All I need
by PsychoticSacrifices
Summary: Shuichi life is full of pain and misery, he tries to run away. All it results in is him collapsing and being found by stranger with the most beautiful eyes anyone could imagine. From there things seem to be ok only for it to go downhill in a matter of hours. Is it possible to save him or does all the turn of unfortunate event push him past his limits? (Rewrite of I need you)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I'm rewritten this story from the past due to an email I received to someone who wanted me to continue it. I tweaked thought I would tweak it a bit. It may seem a lot different from the last one but it's generally the same idea and concept. It could really have used a rewrite ages ago.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, this only just a fiction and I do not claim any of the characters as my own in any way.

* * *

All I need Chapter 1

It was a cold and drafty day. I walked through the night with nowhere to go. It was too much to ask Hiro to take me in. He was my best friend but being a burden to him was the last thing I wanted. He always took care of me and helped me when I needed it most. Today or any day ever again I couldn't let that happen. I found myself wandering through the town feeling hungry and abandoned beyond measures. I was hurt in mental and physical ways and I needed to just get away for a while, it was just too painful for me to stay and endure. I lost the feeling to truly trust anyone but two people. Two people who were keeping me grounded for a while but it wasn't working anymore. I loved them dearly but really I needed to get away. I needed air to breathe. I was suffocating in more ways than one. I couldn't tell them how much being around did nothing to ease the internal pain that spit a massive flame within my depth. All I ever did was lie and fake smiles. Even at school people who knew me but didn't know me. They thought I was the happiest kid alive. 'Chuckles darkly' How wrong are they? Wrapping my arms around myself I shivered violently the cold taking it's toll after all I was only wearing a thin long sleeve shirt with nothing underneath and my feet were bare. My legs were growing stiffer with each step I took until I collapsed crumpling in a small heap. Looking around I found that I was in a dark ally. I hadn't even realized I made such a drastic turn. Even if I wanted to leave I couldn't my legs were failing me. I felt bad as well and suddenly very tired I keeping staring out into the night but all I could see was black spots coating my vision until I saw nothing.

I ran my fingers through my hair for the umpteenth time. In two days I was going to get a job that would impact me greatly and ,although it probably didn't show on my face, I was nervous. To relieve some of the nerves I decided to take a walk, little did I know when I walked out that door it would be a walk that would change my life forever. It was by pure coincidence I stumbled upon a boy carelessly sleeping in an ally way. Within close inspection it seemed he was unconscious and his lips were blue. It may have been a smarter idea to call an ambulance and let them handle but instead I decided to take him in. He looked like a kid and he was barely wearing anything. Hoisting him up I made the small trek back to my apartment trying to figure out what to do with him on my way. Thankfully it was late and no was out and wondering what the fuck I'm doing with some child in my arms. They would probably think I'm kidnapping him or some shit. Shaking my head of those thoughts I somehow managed to enter my apartment with the very cold boy in my arms. I couldn't help but gasp at the site as I brought him into full light of my apartment. Littered with scars and bruises all over his legs, his pink… His pink hair was matted and dirty and there was hickies littered all over his neck that turned into nasty dark bruises going down his chest and whatever that was exposed. I'm pretty certain there is a lot more where that came from. I couldn't think about that now I had to warm him up and in order to do that I grabbed lots of blankets from my closet, a mini heater, a heating pad, and clothes. I did what I could, getting to work in bringing some warmth to this boy's body. I sort of made this makeshift incubator, don't ask me how but it happened and it seemed to help as more and more time passed. What got me thinking was who beat this kid and left him in an ally, for some reason it really made my blood boil even though I didn't know him. When it seemed like color regained to his skin making him a natural peach rather that a sickly pale and blue, yawning I switched off the heating stuff so he wouldn't be too hot and left him in the blanket. Exhausted and not really thinking straight much anymore I collapsed beside onto bed and fell fast asleep.

It was a bright light dancing behind my eyelids and for strange reason I was extremely hot and sweating I couldn't recall falling asleep in a sauna. Suddenly all of last night's memories rushed to me and my eyes snapped open the light from outside blinding me. Wait a minute…outside? I looked around and found myself no longer on the ally ground or cold. I was in someone's house and wrapped tightly in a lot of blankets. That explains why I'm feeling so hot. Instantly fear seized me. I was in a stranger's house and I had no idea what they would do me. I sat up slowly wearily and turned my head hearing a loud gasp escape my lips. There was a man fast asleep on the same bed I was on. He could be no older than eighteen or nineteen. His blond hair framed his face and he looked very attractive. It was a thought that took me by surprise. Attractive? I berated myself and chewed on my lower lip nervously pulling against my hair, I didn't notice his eyes fluttering open or the way those beautiful golden eyes were looking at me until I heard him speak, causing me to jump nearly fifty feet in the air out of shock.

"Hey, looks like you're up Brat and looking healthier than when I found you."

I backed up and screamed surprising him and making him look more alert as he sat up.

"Whoa, calm down little guy I'm not going to hurt you. "

His voice was soft and almost soothing. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around myself curling as far back as I could muster. I didn't trust him but something about him made me want to I wasn't sure why. Keeping silent I stared at him fearfully not responding until my stomach made a loud growling sound. I found myself blushing and unable to meet his eyes my obvious starvation apparent.

"I woudn't doubt you're hungry after all you've been through. I guess I could cook up something to eat."

He slowly got up and stood to his full height, he was quite tall. I didn't know what to say I just sat silently and watched him leave the room. It wasn't long until I heard clanging and the hustle and bustle of the kitchen it wasn't long before the male returned with some ramen noodles it looked like in a bowl.

"Sorry, I'm not much of a cook and there wasn't much in my kitchen in the first place, this will have to make due for now."

That food seemed like anything better than I've ever had the joy of eating. I cautiously took the bowl no longer feeling so afraid as the smells wafted past my nose. Taking the fork he offered I quickly dug in the food tasting so delicious, it was the best thing I've ever eaten in years. Food for me was scarce.

I watched the strange boy eat. He look so thin and sickly. I noticed him bunched up in the corner with the blankets on him and I gently moved them away from him trying not to startle him as he ate. He didn't seem to notice and finished that soup in less than twenty seconds. He bowed his head, resting the bowl on his lap. I lightly took it from him and rested it on the bedside. I wanted to know about him.

"What's your name?"

I found myself asking. He looked surprised, his large violet eyes staring back at me.

"S-Shuichi Shindou" He stuttered out softly.

"I'm Eiri Usagi"

"Why am I here?"

He was looking at me in fear again and that really bugged me for some reason. I mean it's not his fault he was abused, raped and in a complete stranger's house.

"Well, I found you in an alleyway on my way home you were freezing, I'm not sure why I picked up but I did my best to warm up you. You basically had mild hypothermia but you're fine now nothing that should stand out like frost bite and what not." I cleared my throat and decided to bring up how I found him. "You were wearing a very thin sweater I noticed you're covered in bruises the kinds that you get involuntarily. "

As those words tumbled from my mouth I watch the boy with strange bubble gum colored hair stiffen and slowly stand. He was only wearing his pants now and socks.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you and I won't pry it's obviously a touchy subject."

I got up and got out my phone book and looked though the names and found Shindou. There were a few of them and I tried the first one calling it. A male answered and I asked him first if he knew of a Shuichi. It was sheer luck that I was right on the first try. I could have personally asked him but he seemed scared shitless as it was and maybe seeing his parents would make him feel better than some stranger. I reported he was okay and gave them my address. There was also the fact that he couldn't of stayed here forever. Man I didn't think to find the rest of his clothes in the alleyway, he could just keep what he had on that I gave him. I sat at down waiting for his parents to come. Within a half an hour the doorbell rang.

I stood in the corner and my mind was racing he knew, he knew everything about me that I was a stain on this world and that I didn't belong. He probably thought I was disgusting. I felt like breaking down, I wasn't sure how long I stood where I was but the ring of the bell brought me out of my stupor. When did he leave and who could he have invited.

"Shuichi?"

I heard my named being called.

"Could you come here please?"

I heard the man I recognized as Eiri and slowly left the room and out into the open area of his living room it seemed. I looked straight ahead at the front door and I felt sick to my stomach. All that I ate today was on the verge of coming up. Blinking back tears and swallowing all the panic I was feeling I plastered on a smile mirroring the same plastic smile they wore.

"I called your Parents Shuichi, I didn't want to bother you in asking for their number you seemed way to nervous. Maybe seeing familiar faces will help you feel better"

I looked at Eiri and nodded fast.

"Thank you so much Mr Eiri we've been worried sick about where our poor child has gone when he didn't come home last night."

He smiled and nodded

"It was no problem go on Shuichi it was nice meeting you by the way. Good luck kid"

I slowly left with these people I waved a fake cheerful goodbye. I pretended I was excited to see my parents but as I walked out the door, out the complex and into the car all smiles dropped, haunted I stared ahead as I was driven back to my personal hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: This chapter contains Rape, abusive language and Swearing. If that stuff offends you I'm afraid you must turn back.

Disclaimer: Don't own Gravitation, Characters, Nada, Zilch.

Please Enjoy your read and Review if you want. No pressure.

* * *

All I need Chapter 2

As soon as the car parked in the driveway, the door was flung open and he grabbed me by the shirt dragging me out. I swallowed thickly and my breath increased as fear seized me up. I was in huge trouble and I was in for a lot of pain and suffering. I didn't even get to pick up my feet as I was dragged like a rag doll into the house. I hit the ground with a hard thump, the pain racking my already sore body. My breath hitched as lips covered mine and fingers slipped under my shirt pinching my nipples. I cried out.

"You like that you freak. I bet you do you sick piece of shit."

I remained silent. He always did this played with me and made my body feel good in all types of way only to tear it down. He made me feel disgusting and worse than scum itself. I saw my mother walk past us with an indifferent look on her face making sure she kicked me in the head as she passed by making me see stars. I gasped as fingers reached into my pants and began to stroke me, body beginning to respond against my will and I felt nauseous. As soon as I was stiff he squeezed the organ hard making me cry out and scream in pain.

"You're a sick bastard you know that getting pleasure from being touched by me"

I heard him unzip and he removed the pants that Eiri gave me ripping them off. Today I considered myself lucky it was usually much longer than this and it dragged on for hours. Entering me I held back a scream that wanted to rip from my throat, it was so painful it was like my insides were being clawed apart. Tears poured down my cheeks silently as my eyes stared upwards blank and lifeless as I was taken over and over until he came. I felt a pill shoved my throat and I swallowed it dry, the pill that I took usually before he started. It was always forced in my mouth same way. Things weren't always this way I was happy up until the age of 5 when that life changing phone call came.

(Flashback)

 _The Phone rang and Mr. Shindou answered the phone._

 _"Hello"_

 _The person on the other line responded,_

 _"Yes is this Mr Shindou?"_

 _Said male raised his brow and nodded lightly._

 _"Yes. How can I help you?"_

 _"Well, I was running through your son test and some abnormalities showed up."_

 _"What's wrong with my son?"_

 _"Well, I wouldn't say anything is wrong per say, he is perfectly healthy it's just that…it turns out that your son is intersex meaning he has both part but his female parts are internal. You shouldn't tell him though and you should treat him like any other boy also if you want to come down to my office you can pick a prescription for him that will help block anything female related in his body."_

 _Throughout the explanation Mr. Shindou was oddly silent. He hung up the phone not even saying goodbye. Since then everything went straight to hell for Shuichi._

"Now go to your fucking room and no lunch or dinner"

As soon as I entered my room limping I pulled a bucket and retched all the contents of my stomach into it. I couldn't help but shake my head at the irony. I was the one who cooked the damned food around here but I couldn't even eat it. I was the one who cleaned and was practically a slave of this house but I couldn't reap the benefits of my labor. I was stuck in the fucking attic with a thin blanket and some thin cotton layer that could barely be called a bed. Recalling how good it felt to be in a real bed at that strangers, Eiri I believe, house and I almost smiled. Quickly dismissing the thought I felt anger cloud my vision. It was his fault I was back here in this shit hole. Why couldn't he have asked me before he called those people? Hugging my knees I shuddered and was thankful today wasn't as worse as it could have been despite me running away. Father looked to be in a rush probably a business meeting. A well-known businessman and no one knew what a slimy abusive bastard he was. I reached towards a loose floorboard and pulled it up, pulling out a box I took out from a silver carton a pill and swallowed it. I had to since I retched up the one he already gave me. Sighing I returned the box and covered up the hole. I slipped up my shirt and stared down at a long ugly scar that ran across my stomach. I shuddered sadness and hurt welling up in me. Sliding my shirt back I slowly and painfully stood up. It was time to go make lunch.

Something about sending Shuichi off didn't sit right with me at all. Something about it all just seemed so wrong. The smiles they shared with one another seemed seriously off. I couldn't help but worry if I did the right thing. I couldn't very well go to where they lived and barge into their homes and take Shuichi back. Sighing I dismissed it and had to just shrug it off. I'd probably most likely never see that kid again and it most likely out of my hands now. I ran my fingers through my hair gently and left the house to visit my brother in the law. Tomorrow was going to be a big day and I needed to be prepared and last minute papers finalized.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter contains, self-harm and Self-harm reference if you cannot handle this I advise you to go no further assuming you got this far after reading about rape...

Disclaimer: I do not own gravitation all that nonsense blah blah

Finally Read and Review you want like. Constructive advice and comments would be nice and would help, no pressure.

* * *

All I need Chapter 3

My horrible weekend ended and the school week began. I really didn't want to go but I had no choice. It was a painful walk as always but I always masked it under a smile, however not today. Today I felt like all the energy was sucked out of me and I could barely function. I got to class being the first one as always sitting down sluggishly I stared blankly ahead at nothing in particular. It didn't even faze me as students began to pile in one by one until I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Hey, Shuichi." It was the voice of Hiro and I turned to him emotionlessly. He couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips his eyes widening. He looked like he wanted to stay something but remained silent a look of sympathy in his eyes. Turning away I stared down at my desk no long paying attention to anything. I didn't hear the door open or the teacher come in not even the whispers from the surrounding females or angry growls from male population could get me out of it. It wasn't until he introduced himself I finally looked up.

"Hello Class I'm your new teacher for the rest of the year Eiri Usagi."

I breathed in surprise and a mix rush of emotions flicker through my eyes as I meet his. Everything that happened over the weekend seemed to come back full force. I escaped and I ended up tugged back to such a glum place. Standing up out of my seat tersely, feeling like I was suffocating and suddenly couldn't breathe, I ran. I took off down the hall and quickly pressed the button to the teacher's elevator. Students weren't allowed to use it but I didn't care, I just needed to go to my special place and the stairs leading to it was kept locked up. Luckily the Elevator was already on my floor and I didn't have to wait, I got in and pressed the button to the basement. As I descended down I rubbed my arms up and down and chewed on my lower lips anxiety and depression sending a pricking chill down my spine. As soon as the elevator door opened I dashed out down the hall of the dark basement and towards a old unused broom closet where I opened the door and flipped on the light switch illuminating the room. A lot of people wouldn't even think twice about coming down here through this dark basement. It was a strange comforting place. I've faced greater and more forceful darkness alone for a very long time. This darkness was soft and tranquil. There was nothing to fear or be afraid of here. I felt wetness gather against my cheek as I leaned against the cool wall letting out a shuddering breath. I pulled up my sleeves showing my arms that were littered with cuts and bruises, reaching over to a shelf I picked up a tin can. At the bottom of it taped was a razor I nonchalantly pulled it off clutching it in my hand delicately.

Everyone blinked confused as to why Shuichi had suddenly dashed out like that. I suppose it's a first time he's done that before. I didn't know. The hurt and defeated look he gave me surprised me. Did I do something wrong? I wanted to go after him to find out what was going and why he reacted so abruptly. My eyes locked with a red head male who stared at me fixedly raising more question in my mind. I couldn't help but feel like something was horribly wrong I couldn't explain it at all. The class stared at me waiting for me to start class however I felt my hands dropping the attendance book on the desk with a soft thud. I kicked myself into gear and quickly left the class to find Shuichi. The sensation that something was terribly wrong was tearing at me. The feelings that I had for him I couldn't recognize. I knew nothing about him yet I wanted to know everything about him. I paused and realized I had no idea where he could of gone. I continued down the hall from where I came from earlier to get to class. 'Maybe he could have went to the restroom', I thought. Getting ready pass the elevator I paused. The arrow was on basement. Last time I checked as I was given a map of the school. I was told the basement was off limits. It was even crossed off on the map and the doors leading to it was closed off. I was thinking of checking it out when another teacher came from the opposite direction towards me. I wondered for a moment if he was going to take the elevator, instead he passed it by with a tip of his head a small smile on his lips towards me. I returned the gesture and walked to the elevator pressing the button making the quick decision to go. It took a minute for it to come up to the 3rd floor and it made a soft ding, I got in and pressed the basement button the abnormal sensation getting worse. The feeling of dread that was tormenting me was so peculiar. I 've never felt this way about anyone or anything. As the elevator door opened I was greeted by darkness.

"Who the heck would want to come down here?", I said out loud to myself.

Thinking I was wrong that anyone was down here I got ready to turn back when a tiny slither of light caught my attention. Twice I almost missed an seemingly important sign. I followed it down the Hall and slowly opened the door. I gasped loudly at the site that greeted me.

"Shit, Shuichi!"

I bent down in panic and saw the blood that was steadily pooling around him pulling off my suit and button down shirt. I ripped off two pieces and tied it around his bleeding wrist tightly trying to cut off the blood flow. The glint of the razor beside him shone in the light. Reaching into my pocket I felt it was empty of my cellphone. Panicking I remembered I put it in my bag and cursed loudly, checking to see if Shuichi had one on him. There was none. He was pale and laying in his own pool of blood and I had no idea if he was still breathing. I pressed my finger to his pulse and it was weak. Quickly scooping him up in my arms I wrapped him in my jacket and ran towards the elevator, I pressed the button but it was gone someone had already taken it back upstairs and I would have to wait. I cursed and thought about the other stairway but remembered it was closed off. It felt like an eternity before the elevator came and I quickly got on and slammed my hand against a floor, any floor. I had to get some help. Ironically it took me back to the 3rd floor. "Help, please someone call 911 it's an emergency" I found myself screaming and attracting attention, teachers and students who all rushed out their classroom including my own class. I must of looked a messed shirtless, sweating and a nearly lifeless student in my arm blood all over him and now me as I cradled him close. Everything became a blur from there and next thing I knew it I was sitting in the hospital waiting area hoping to hear news. I don't know how many hours have passed. Beside me were one of my other new students Hiro and some girl who identified herself as Shuichi sister. I think she said her name was Maiko. My hands were on my lap blood all over my pants. His blood. So much. Finally after a long wait that felt like eternity the doctor came out.


	4. Chapter 4

(Mock)Warning: Self Harm included in this chapter and mentions of rape and abuse...If that stuff bothers you I honestly have no idea how you made it this far...seriously.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Gravitation...but just in case someone is stupid enough to think I do. Here you go. -

* * *

All I need chapter 4

The cool blade that I lightly clutched made me shiver. I wiped the tears from my face and sniffled. A pair of golden eyes flashed in my mind and I wanted to smile at the beauty and warmth they emitted, it was interrupted by a flash of amethyst eyes that matched my own and I gasped softly shuddering in fear. Closing my eyes trying to block the rest of the images that occurred, I clutched the blade hard cutting up my hands. I yelped softly nearly dropping it. Grasping it tightly by the dull edge I made the move to drag it against my wrist, It seemed deeper than usual but I didn't think too much about it as I made a unsteady move to drag the sharp object against the other the flood making my hand slippery and the blade jerking and I dropped it cursing softly. I grabbed a cloth I had in there to clean up the blood. Staring down at my wrist I realized the blood wouldn't stop. Usually by now it would stop flowing. I got scared and panicked as it didn't stop, it was pouring out. I felt my self-getting woozy and everything was fading in and out. I blinked and everything went black for a split second and I found myself waking up and on the floor staring at a pool of blood. My eyes shut again and it was black. I heard faint sound of someone familiar. I've heard their voice before but I couldn't place it. It sounded nice and soothing. It lulled me into a dreamless slumber.

The Doctor came out and I wrung my hands with restlessness as he looked at me. "And are you his immediate family member" he asked me

"Maiko popped up and raised her hand "…Um I'm his Sister."

He nods and turns to her. Your brother lost a lot of blood but seems to be in a stable condition, however…" He paused and the young girl looked at him with wide eyes fearing the worst.

"He seems to may be in a coma from the shock. There is no telling when he will wake. It can range from a few days up until even months. It's uncertain."

I watched as tears slipped down her cheeks and she shakily nodded. The same feeling she was having gripped me however I couldn't understand why. I didn't outwardly cry but I grimaced in sadness.

"C-Can I See Him?" she said trying to get herself under control.

"Yes, however I want to speak about some more stuff with you…. about his condition but it's more personal and anyone not family I cannot discuss it without permission." She nodded and wiped a tear from her face.

"I do not want to hear this alone please go on with it"

Hiro got up and wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him in support.

"Thank you Hiro", she whispered.

I just stood there and wanted to know what's going on with the boy that made such a huge impact in my life in such a short amount of time.

"Very Well" he continued.

"There a lot of scarring and bruises on his body. There are bones that are broken and haven't been set properly and his underwear was stained with blood so we took a look and found that he's anal passage has been torn and scarred as well from repeated rape. Last but not least he has a scar on his stomach that we aren't sure what's it from. It looks like it was an amateur cut that was once ripped open. But I'm sure he knows. It's looks to have been cut forcefully by an amateur and hastily sewed back up. He's lucky it didn't get infected, he could have died from that alone." The more the doctor continued to speak the more my eyes widened some of the information I knew by looking at him, but I didn't realize it was this severe. I looked at Hiro and Maiko neither seemed surprised by any of the news they just looking remorseful and heated. They already knew.

The Doctor left us all alone and I sat there stunned and recalled the bruises I saw at my house when I found some were old and some were fresh, suddenly it hit me and I stood up in shock uttering words I didn't know I said it out loud as I connected the pieces.

"His Parents are his abusers"

A memory of the expression Shuichi had on his face flickered through my mind. At first he didn't seem too happy but I wrote it off as surprise and the smile was so forced and fake I couldn't believe I didn't catch it until now. I knew I felt off for a reason. I wanted to smack myself I felt like an idiot for not following my gut feeling. The parents seemed stiff as well for someone who lost a child and seemed to be worried sick…it was all too much and suddenly I crumbled to the ground. The look in his eyes today when he looked at me was anger and defeat. Angry at me defeated at life.

"It was me. I sent him to his doom. I did this to him. I called his parents without his permission."

All eyes were now on me and I couldn't bear too look up at them feeling guilt in my stomach. It wasn't until I felt a soft hand against my chin and forcing me to stare into teary orbs.

"It's okay Mr. Eiri it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have possible known."

She looked away more upset than I did and seemed to look like she was bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders. It took me moment to see how deeply she really cared for her brother and how young she was her herself, younger than Shuichi. What could she have done for him? She was a mere 14-year-old girl. It made no sense that she wasn't hurt herself I wanted to ask more questions but I didn't pry. I simple pulled myself together and stood up helping the young girl up. She wiped her face and smiled wryly.

"So how did Shuichi end up at your house Mr. Eiri?"

Sitting down on a chair I recounted the tale of how I found him and the condition he was in when I found him that night. When I finished a silence washed over the room. Only to be broken by Hiro.

"He's my best friend! Why didn't he come to me? Why would he think it's okay to wonder the streets late at night? He knows where I live I would of took him in for the night. My parents wouldn't have mind they love Shuichi."

His hand slammed into the wall followed by the bitter words of guilt. I watched him almost feeling his pain. He was angry, hurt and ashamed. These kids seem to have known him for a long time and me I just met him. It seemed like such a weird coincidence that I ended up teaching his class of all classes. The old teacher was elderly and got sick. I've been trying to get a teaching job for months. The only reason I was able to pay rent and live in my house was my brother in law Thoma who insisted on paying for my necessities until I obtained a job.

It was my turn to see Shuichi he was so lifeless pale and frail hooked up to these large intimidating machines. Why on earth did I like this boy so much? Why did I pick him up instead of calling the ambulance? None of it made sense to me I was confused and hurt inside and I didn't like it at all. Lifting a small thin hand that belonged to the boy with the bubblegum colored hair, I gently brought it to my lips and kissed it allowing my fears, frustration and sadness to flow in in the form of tears. What made all of this even further confusing was that it was male, a 17-year-old male. I thought about everything the doctor said and wondered if they called his parents. They had too since his sister was underage, but Shuichi was obviously abused. Would they call his parents or child services? I was sure they knew this all happened at home. If they called child services Shuichi and his sister would be taken into foster care. I sighed softly and rubbed the bridge of my nose still wondering how I got myself into this even though I already knew. I just wanted Shuichi to be okay. Just as I was getting ready to leave as visiting hours was nearly over and I wasn't family, the door opened and in came the devils themselves. Something animalistic came over me and I attacked Shuichi's father. All I saw was red and as I pounded him into the ground in anger it took 3 men to pull me off him but I continued to shout in anger as I struggled in their grip.

"You are a son of a bitch I hope you rot in hell for what you did to Shuichi! You sick fucking scum on earth! Why the fuck are you people allowing that sick shit to come near him?" I kicked and screamed until I felt a sharp pinch and before I knew it darkness followed.


End file.
